yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ghost
Ancient Ghost is a character that appears in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. Appereance Design AncientGhostfullbody.png|Full body of Ancient Ghost Biography Past Ancient ghost is the keeper of the box with Cyberse cards. The winner will gain the cards. Duel against The Knight of Hanoi Ancient Ghost was challenged by one of the Knights of Hanoi. Ancient Ghost control's "Honeybot" in the Middle Main Monster Zone, two copies of "Tri-Gate Wizard" Co-linked to "Honeybot", "Double Byte Dragon" and "Link Spider" in Left and Right Extra Monster Zone (counting from the Ghost's view), creating an Extra Link between them. He also has "Chaos Burst" Set on his field. No other cards in hand, GY, Deck or Extra Deck shown. The Knight of Hanoi draws "Cyberse Gadget". He equips "Megamorph" on "Update Jammer". As Knight of Hanoi's LP is lower than Ancient Ghost, the effect of "Megamorph" doubles the original ATK of the equipped monster ("Update Jammer") KoH declares the attack of "Update Jammer" on "Link Spider". Since an attack was declared, Ancient Ghost tributes "Link Spider" to activate his face-down "Chaos Burst", which allows the user to destroy the attacking monster and inflicting 1000 damage to the opponent and The knight of Hanoi was defeated. Duel against Unknown Unknown jumped down, for he came to acquire the Cyberse deck. Having his Duel Disk get hit by the light, Unknown initiated the Duel quiz. He revised the situation as the same as the knight's, but noted "Dotscaper" in his GY, and three Link Monsters in his Extra Deck: "Proxy Dragon", "Secure Gardna" and "Binary Sorceress". Unnamed recalled that "Update Jammer" negated card effects, but Unknown stated "Chaos Burst" was played before the attack, and why the knight's strategy had failed, considering it would've negated "Megamorph", too. Unknown revised that "Tremendous Fire", "Torrential Rebirth" and "Thunder Crash" dealt effect damage. Revising these cards, Unknown thought of the strategy to defeat the Ancient Ghost. He summoned "Cyberse Gadget" to revive "Dotscaper", and used the two monsters to Link Summon "Binary Sorceress". Just as Unknown proceeded at his next action, a Knight of Hanoi appeared, laughing at Unknown, since he could not win. The knight proclaimed he'd have the deck, but Unnamed bumped into him and used a handcuff to bind him. Unknown, however, used "Dotscaper" and "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Proxy Dragon", the used "Binary Sorceress" to Link Summon "Secure Gardna". The knight and Unnamed saw it is over, since Unknown used all of his monsters to Link Summon. Unknown replied he'd never give up, else they'd never take revenge on those that made them suffer. Unnamed agreed, for they'd never learn the truth behind the Lost Incident if they gave up. Unknown used "Tremendous Fire", but since that would inflict damage on him, he used "Link Restart" to negate that damage and revive "Binary Sorceress". Using "Thunder Crash", Unknown destroyed all of his monsters and inflicted 1500 LP damage to the Ancient Ghost. Combined with "Torrential Reborn", Unknown revived his monsters and inflicted 2500 LP damage to the Ancient Ghost, thus winning the duel. Deck Ancient Ghost is using Cyberse deck. Duels Category:Characters Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:AI program Category:Duelists